


Hearts are made to be broken

by RedMetalWitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional support shock trooper, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Cara Dune, the helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMetalWitch/pseuds/RedMetalWitch
Summary: Din dragged his cloak over his shoulder and buried his face in it to muffle his gasping breaths.  Was Grogu missing him now?  Was his big, brown eyes dripping fat tears?  The thought made his guts twist.  And his promise.. How could he have made it and not even ask the Jedi his damned name?  How was he supposed to find him once he got a new ship?  Another sob bubbled up his throat and he curled up tighter.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Hearts are made to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the day after the last eps came out and got distracted by other fic and other stuff I was writing, but better late than never!

_“Hearts are made to be broken.” Oscar Wilde, De Profundis_

Din stared at the lift doors for several minutes before he shuffled over to the view screen and watched the X-wing depart. Cara winced when she saw his face. Having never needed to guard his expressions, he was an open book. And he was clearly devastated. His eyes were shining with tears, his mouth turned down in a grimace. The moment the X-wing went into hyper drive, he spun on his heel and fled the room, swiftly bending to snatch up his helmet and stuff it on his head.  
Moff Gideon chuckled low in his throat.  
“It’s always enjoyable to watch someone’s heart shatter before your eyes.” He sneered. Cara kicked him in the face, _hard_. He fell back with a groan and lay there chuckling with a bloody grin until she and Fennec dragged him to his feet.  
“Let’s get him to the brig.” Fennec sighed.

Din ran. The pain from the wounds he’d received from the dark trooper was intense. His head pounded mercilessly, his wrist was definitely sprained and his throat burned badly.  
He came to a stop, his legs shaking, his breath coming in harsh gasps. He was lost in the maze of hallways. He found a niche identical to the one he had ducked into earlier and staggered over before falling to his knees. He pulled his helmet off with shaking hands and let it drop.  
He stared down at his hands in numb shock. He had just held Grogu only minutes ago, why did it already feel like it had been weeks since he had seen his cute little face? His heart hurt like someone was squeezing it in a brutal fist. He sat back against the wall and then he was sobbing, his face in his hands. He had never felt a pain so terrible and all consuming. With his parents death he had been numb for weeks and he remembered little from those days, and even less from when his parents still lived.  
This pain was undeniable, all-encompassing, and crushing him mercilessly. He never realized the kid had such a hold on his heart. He told the Jedi that Grogu didn’t want to go with him, but that hadn’t been the whole truth.  
Din had been unconsciously trying to keep him by his side, despite his oath, despite the fact that the child was already older than Din himself and he would never live to see Grogu reach whatever his race would consider mature enough to be on his own. Din knew it was selfish, he knew the child belonged with the Jedi, but he had already begun to feel the grief that was crippling him now.  
Like everyone else, he had watched in awe as the Jedi decimated the dark troopers. His abilities were frankly shocking, and Din knew anything he was capable of paled in comparison. The man had crushed the last dark trooper like a tin can without even touching him. He had wiped out the entire garrison without receiving a single injury, without even breaking a sweat. Din had nearly been killed by one. He remembered the scream tearing from his throat when it had almost broken his wrist.  
The Jedi had sworn to protect Grogu with his life, and Din knew he was sincere, otherwise the little one would not have gone with him. As young as he was, he could read people like a book.  
Din dragged his cloak over his shoulder and buried his face in it to muffle his gasping breaths. Was Grogu missing him now? Was his big, brown eyes dripping fat tears? The thought made his guts twist. And his promise.. How could he have made it and not even ask the Jedi his damned name? How was he supposed to find him once he got a new ship? Another sob bubbled up his throat and he curled up tighter.  
He had wasted so much time. He could have held Grogu more, played with him, bought him little toys. He was a fool. A prideful, stupid fool. He had not wanted to grow attached and he had anyway.  
He tried to stop his tears, but then he remembered Grogu clinging to his leg, touching his face. He remembered how he had tried to smile so Grogu couldn’t see his heart shattering. He pressed his damp cloak hard against his face to stifle another wrenching sob. His entire being was raw agony and he just wanted it to stop.

Cara had not seen Din in hours and was beginning to lose her patience. She needed to find him. Moff Gideon had been entirely too convincing as he mocked Din’s struggles against the dark trooper. His armor had looked undamaged, but the beskar didn’t cover him everywhere. She had begun her search nearly an hour prior and still hadn’t seen him anywhere. There was no one in the barracks, the mess, or the hangar, so that left the officer’s quarters and as she scanned the rooms she found no life in any of them. She was about to go back to the bridge and ask the other’s for help when she heard a soft snore.  
There he was, curled up in a ball, his face uncovered, splotchy, and swollen. She could see tears still clinging to his eyelashes as she knelt next to him. She hated to wake him when he had clearly just fallen asleep, but she couldn’t let him lie on the floor in a small gap in the durasteel.  
“Din, wake up.” She called softly, gripping his wrist. He jolted immediately with a pained gasp, cradling his wrist close to his chest. The wounded look he shot her made her wince. “You’re hurt.” She accused gently. He looked away, his gaze stopping at his helmet that lay on its side. He pressed his lips firmly together and then rubbed his face with his left hand. “Let me see.” She urged. He didn’t respond and her unease was growing the longer he sat, staring numbly. She drew closer and took his right hand and peeled back the bit of sleeve that wasn’t covered in beskar and hissed when she saw black bruising that felt hot to the touch. “Can you move it?” She asked, hoping it wasn’t broken. Din moved his wrist a fraction before he abruptly went rigid, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth twisted in a grimace. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. He winced and turned his face away, quickly scrubbing it with the edge of his tattered cloak.  
Cara tried not to stare, but she had always been curious about what Din looked like. He was impossible to read with the helmet on, his body language gave away little as well. Without it his every emotion was plain to see, if only he didn’t look so miserable.  
Cara gently touched his chin and guided him to face her. His eyes were closed tight and the moment his lower lip trembled, he bit down on it. Cara tilted his chin up, stopping when he cringed. She eased his cloak away from his throat and saw a livid hand print, almost as black as his wrist. “They got you pretty good.” She sighed. “Does it hurt to swallow?” He slowly nodded once, his eyes not meeting hers. “Alright, come on.” She urged, getting to her feet and offering Din a hand up. “You need a proper bed, and I’m sure we can find some bacta somewhere." Din heaved a sigh that ended with him choking harshly. He struggled to his feet, only grabbing Cara’s shoulder when he stumbled. He bent to retrieve his helmet and when he straightened, Cara saw his face contorted in pain.  
She led him to the medical wing and ushered him to sit at the first bed available. The place was deserted, but she found a shiny GH-7 med-droid in sleep mode with the supplies. “Oh great! Wake up, you.” She demanded, knocking on the droid's head. Its eyes lit up and it turned to face her.  
“Good evening! How may I be of service?”

Din’s eyes were closed when Cara and the droid approached, but the moment the droid touched him, his eyes shot open and with a strangled squawk he violently recoiled and fell off the narrow cot.  
“Din, it's just a med-droid! What the hell?” She gaped. It looked nothing like the dark trooper that had injured him. She came around the cot to see him pressed against the durasteel, his eyes wide. “What’s wrong?” She asked, baffled. He shook his head rapidly.  
“No droids!” He barely managed to croak. Cara frowned.  
“Din, it's a med-droid. It won’t hurt you. I just wanted to make sure all your injuries are seen to. You need to be treated, you’re hurt. I’m not actually trained as a medic, remember?” Din only shook his head harder and scrambled to his feet. He wrenched the spear off his back and rammed it between the G-7’s eyes before Cara could react. His face was dark with fury as he yanked the spear free. The droid collapsed in a shower of sparks. “What the hell just happened?” She frowned.  
“I said _no!_ ” Din’s voice shook with emotion even as it came out a barely intelligible rasp. He grimaced and coughed harshly.  
“But you’re hurt.” He shook his head again, grabbed his helmet and spear, and stalked off. “Where are you going?!” She ran after him, dismayed to see his face still tight with anger when she caught up with him. “I don’t understand! Even a med-droid is intolerable? You let that nursing droid help you on Nevarro.”  
“I hate them.” He forced out.  
“At least let me grab some bacta! You need something!” Din nodded, still scowling fiercely, but he waited as she ran back to the medical ward.

Din needed to be alone. He was exhausted and in pain and he could feel another wave of grief threatening to drown him. But somehow, putting on his helmet to hide his misery seemed wrong. If he denied his pain then he was denying everything that Grogu meant to him. But he didn’t relish the thought of having an audience when he couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. No one had seen his tears since he had first been adopted. He remembered that he did nothing but cry once the shock had worn off.  
“Where is a damned bed?” Din grit out the moment he spotted Cara returning, then began to cough hoarsely.  
“Follow me.” Cara sighed.

She led Din to the officers quarters and used Dr. Pershing’s code cylinder to enter the first one. It was empty of any personal effects at first glance, and smelled as if it had been unused for quite awhile. Din sighed and trudged inside. Cara laid a large amount of bacta patches on a small table.  
“I’m going to find some food. I’ll bring you some.” He nodded, his eyes roving dully over the room. He stumbled into the bedroom as Cara let herself out.  
He set his helmet and spear next to the bed and began to slowly pull his armor off. His right hand was not cooperating, his wrist hurt too much to move, but he continued to tug and pull until he was entirely stripped of armor. His under armor and clothing were soaked with sweat and he grimaced in disgust as he pulled everything off. He needed to get everything clean but he no longer had any other clothing to change into. His eyes began to burn as he remembered that everything he had lay in a pile on the floor. He bitterly swiped away tears. It was foolish to cry over lost possessions, but the Razor Crest had been his home, not just his ship.  
The cool air of the room made him shiver and he hurried into the ‘fresher. The shower was a real shower with warm water, not a sonic shower. He couldn’t really remember the last time he’d had a real shower. He was so amazed he just stared for a moment. When the hot water hit him he groaned aloud and shuddered. Gods, it felt absolutely amazing. It was a much needed comfort to his tired, abused flesh. He washed slowly, wincing as he touched dozens of new bruises. He was so damned tired and the warm water was making him even more drowsy.  
He reluctantly turned the water off and dried off with the thickest, fluffiest towels he’d ever felt.  
He drifted into the bedroom and stared at his things. He could not bear to put any of it back on as filthy as it was. The bed was unmade and he sighed in irritation. He was in no mood to do anything other than collapse. He grabbed some of the bacta patches and put them on his wrist and then his throat, everything else was minor. He glanced around the room and wondered if there were any blankets or sheets. He didn’t want to sleep with only a towel on, his skin was already pebbling in the cold. His hair was still damp and he shivered. He felt too vulnerable. He began to search the room's storage spaces and found soft pants and shirts in shades of gray and black. Whoever they had been meant for was a good deal taller than Din and the clothing was far too large, but he had nothing else. It was shockingly soft and Din was amazed at the feel of it. He looked through other compartments until he found several blankets. He pulled everything out and threw it on the bed and climbed in with a sigh that turned into a groan as he bundled up. The blankets were even softer than the clothes and Din had never felt so comfortable. Even the mattress was the softest, squishiest mattress he had ever lay upon.  
He knew Cara would be returning with food soon, but he was exhausted. The room was so quiet and dark. He wasn’t used to sleeping like this. Out of his armor, in the softest bed he had ever felt. He remembered the times he had awoken to find Grogu asleep with his little head tucked under Din’s chin. He missed that. And it would never happen again.  
He tried not to cry, he really did. He was so tired and his head was pounding and he just wanted to sleep, not sob until he thought he might be sick. His tears were finally slowing as Cara returned. He quickly hid in the soft blankets and wiped his eyes before she walked in on him.  
“Din, are you still awake?” She called softly.  
“Yes.” He replied, his voice soft with exhaustion, but he noted that it no longer hurt to speak. He sat up with a wince and scrubbed his face again, but the tears just kept coming and he stared down at his lap as she walked in.  
“Are you all right?” Cara asked quietly. Din nodded and Cara sighed. “May I sit?” She inquired. He nodded and was forced to sniffle or risk snot dripping down his face. He grimaced and swiped at his eyes again. Cara sat beside him and pulled him into a one-armed hug. “You will see him again, you know. He’s with one of the most famous people in the galaxy after all, it can’t be that hard to find him.” Din stiffened beside her and turned to shoot her a look of horror as another stray tear slipped down his cheek.  
“Famous?” Cara frowned.  
“Yes, Din. Apparently everyone in the galaxy but you knows who Luke Skywalker is.” Din sniffled again and his horror turned to anger.  
“You mean to tell me I just gave my kid over to someone who, as you say ‘everyone’ can recognize on sight? Why didn’t anyone tell me? Who the hell is this guy?” Cara’s smile was sympathetic.  
“He blew up the Death Star, killed the Emperor… Any of this ringing a bell?”  
“Not really.” Din muttered, his expression sullen. "I heard about the Death Star, but that's it."  
“Trust me, the kid is safe with him. You saw what he did to those dark troopers.” Din did not look comforted by the thought, another tear slipped down his cheek and Cara squeezed him tighter when he didn’t bother to wipe it away.  
“I tried not to get attached.” Din said, his voice thick with pain.  
“I know you did, but you were together for months, you would have to be heartless to not feel something. And you obviously felt something from the beginning. Greef told me all about the chaos you caused stealing him back from the imps. He was saved by the beskar you gave him, did he tell you that?”  
“No, he didn’t. Probably because I’m the one who shot him.” Cara huffed out a laugh. “He tried to take Grogu.” He muttered defensively.  
“Which proves my point: You got attached to him immediately, even if you told yourself you didn’t.”  
“That’s the problem!” He snapped, going rigid. “I wasted all that time.”  
“And this would be even harder now, wouldn’t it?” Din crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in irritation.  
“I don’t care.” He muttered. Cara resisted rolling her eyes and squeezed him again. He was certainly stubborn when he wanted to be. They sat in silence for a bit until she heard Din’s stomach growl, loudly.  
“Are you hungry?” She teased with a smile, but when he sighed and shook his head she frowned, her worry increasing. “You need to eat. I brought you food. I know you’re hungry, I can hear your stomach growling.” Din sniffled again, then heaved a sigh.  
“Fine.” He muttered.  
“You will feel better when we get to Nevarro. We’ll find a new ship for you. Some jobs. You can save up some credits, I’ll find out where Skywalker took Grogu and then you can visit him. No big deal.” He tried to smile but it fell flat. She certainly made it sound easy. “Trust me. I know you probably feel like someone just ripped your heart out and stomped on it-” Din tried to laugh at that but it came out a sob. Cara gave him another comforting squeeze. “It will be alright Din, you’ll see.” He wanted to believe her. He really did. But the aching emptiness seemed like it would never relent.

Fett returned for Shand while Cara sat with Din. Cara didn’t know either of them well, but they had helped Din, so she owed them her thanks for that. She left him huddled in bed as she made her way to the _Slave I_.  
“I’m sorry Din isn’t here to see you off.” She began.  
“Marshal, you need not apologize for him.” Fett waved her off.  
“No, you helped him.”  
“The child was taken because of us. We made him remove his jetpack. He couldn’t get to the boy in time. We owed it to him.” Fennec said. “And besides, I saw his face. I can’t imagine he’s up to seeing anyone right now.” Cara winced, because it was true. Din had quietly eaten everything she had pushed his way, then without warning, stood with a hurried _‘Going to bed now.’_ as he rushed from the room. Even through the durasteel she had heard him weeping.  
“Just the same.” Cara sighed. “I know he is grateful for your help.”  
“We know. Tell him goodbye for us as well.” Fett replied. Once they were gone Cara went to the officer’s quarters and let herself into the room next to Din’s. She needed sleep as well.

Bo Katan was always watching him whenever he was near her, and whatever she saw seemed to infuriate her. Cara always seemed to stay by his side whenever she was close by as well. If she was planning to fight him for the dark saber, he wished she would just get on with it already. Just before they reached Nevarro she finally lashed out at him, but not with violence.  
“You have lost more than that child haven’t you?” She snarled at Din out of the blue. Koska stood just behind her, her expression one of distaste. “You have lost all your will, haven’t you? You feel nothing but despair, don’t you? You wander these halls like a ghost or hide in the room you’ve claimed for yourself.”  
“What is wrong with you?!” Cara cried in disbelief. “He just lost his kid.”  
“Who I’m sure he’ll see again.” She spat at Cara. “But until then you aren’t even worth fighting. I’ll not disgrace myself by stooping that low. You can rest assured I will be watching you. You will fight me someday soon. I will be ready for that day, and you had better be as well.” She hissed at Din before turning on her heel and stalking away, Koska at her heels.  
Din’s hands were shaking and he clenched them into fists. He knew she was provoking him, trying to rile him into lashing out, but she didn’t realize, perhaps, how common such an occurrence was for Din. But he could not deny how enraged her words had made him, how they struck his core. His core that felt hollowed out and scraped raw. She had no idea who he was. She had no clue how merciless he could be. Any gratitude he’d felt for her assistance evaporated when he realized she was only using him to get to the dark saber. She probably wouldn’t have cared if his little one had perished at Gideon’s hands. She had only helped him to help herself. He had helped her steal the ship. They were even as far as he was concerned. Although she had saved Grogu from the mamacore and the traitorous Quarrens, he supposed he still owed her for that. He decided that he would repay her by not killing her when they met again.  
“She’s insane.” Cara snapped, still as angry as Din.  
“She’s trying to provoke me. Make me slip up. She isn’t the first and she won’t be the last.”  
“Still, that was completely uncalled for. I’ll be happy to never see her again.” Din couldn’t help but agree.

Nevarro was the same as it appeared when he had come to ask Cara for help. He however was not. The Covert was empty utterly. His Alor gone and all the beskar from his fallen clan melted down and taken with her. The place was utterly eerie in it’s silence. How many had been killed to allow him and Grogu to escape? How many had fallen after when Gideon had struck. So much death and all on his head.  
He returned to the cantina in a daze, nearly walking past Cara without seeing her. Her soft grip on his wrist startled him and he pulled back his fist in reflex.  
“Din! It’s me!” She shouted, waving a hand in front of his face. He dropped his hand and backed up a step.  
“I’m sorry!” He blurted, feeling the blood rush to his face.  
“Just relax.” She said, eyeing him as if he was about to bolt. He certainly felt like it was a viable option at the moment. He was feeling raw and overwhelmed again. He had too many emotions bottled up inside and he knew his control was slipping. “Was anyone there?” He shook his head rapidly. He couldn’t talk. His throat was closing up. Whatever she saw in his demeanor had her scrambling to her feet and grabbing the bottle in front of her, then his elbow. “Come on. My place is close.” He let her lead him, he couldn’t do anything else. He was so lost. His heart, how could it hurt more than it already did? “It’s okay, just walk, we’re almost there.” She urged.  
Soon she was pushing him through the door of her home and leading him to a worn sofa. He sat and she stood before him. “Slow down, Din.” She said, sounding slightly panicked. He realized he was hyperventilating.  
“I’m sorry!” He gasped and then he was sobbing. He didn’t stop her when she gently pulled off his helmet, or when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.  
“Oh, Din.” She said, her voice sounding choked as well. “You’re breaking my heart here.”  
“I’m sorry!” He sobbed again.  
“Shh. Don’t be. I just wish I could help. I know how horrible you feel right now, believe me, I do.” Din sat back and wiped his face on his cloak. Cara winced. She hated seeing men cry, it was just one of those things that made her heart ache unbearably. It was even worse when it was a man she cared for.  
“But they’re all dead because of me, Cara. As far as I know, only the Armorer survived. And now she’s gone. My whole clan.. Gone. Because of me.” Cara grimaced, she didn’t know what to say to that. More tears spilled down his cheeks, and he swiped at them almost angrily. Then he looked at her and she saw naked fear on his face. He jumped to his feet.  
“What is it?!”  
“I should go. Before you get hurt. Something bad will happen if I stay-”  
“Din, stop!” Cara demanded, jumping to her feet. “You’re being silly. Gideon is defeated, no one is looking for you.” He wouldn’t look at her, he shook beneath her hands.  
“I have to go.” He said again, his voice breathless with anxiety. “You’ll get hurt.”  
“Din, where will you go?” He tried to pull free but she refused to let him go. He wasn’t thinking straight. He was too upset.  
“I have to go, Cara.” He said, more tears spilling.  
“No, you can’t go, where will you go?” She pleaded. He tried to pull free again, his eyes wide.  
“Cara, let me go.” He whispered.  
“No! You have nowhere else to go, Din!” She yelled. He flinched and turned his face away and let out another wet sob. She hated to remind him, to throw it in his face like that, but he was being irrational. She couldn’t let him just wander off with no destination. She hadn’t wanted him to go to the Covert alone, either. “You are staying with me until we can find you a new ship. I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, do you hear me?” He didn’t answer. He shuddered as she embraced him again. “Say yes.” She urged. “Please.” She could still see the indecision on his face. “Sit down. Have a drink. You need it.” He sat and when he finally turned his head back to face her he didn’t raise his eyes from the floor, and she still saw tears running freely. She took his cloak and gently wiped his face. “I know this is probably in your top three shittiest weeks of your life, but it will get better.” She didn’t dare say _‘It can’t get any worse.’_. They both knew that was a lie.

She turned on a vapid holodrama as they passed the bottle back and forth. Din took smaller sips than she did, but she could see a tell-tale flush on his cheeks regardless.  
“You don’t drink much, do you?” She asked when he tried to grab the bottle from her and missed by a rather wide margin.  
“No.” He admitted with a genuine smile on his face. For a moment she could only stare with an amazed smile of her own. He didn’t look like smiling hurt either as every previous one she’d seen had. She grabbed his wrist and put the bottle firmly in his hand. His smile faded as he stared at the alcohol, and just like that he looked miserable again. He took a large swallow and nearly choked on it. He shuddered with a grimace. “Nasty.” He complained.  
“Don’t drink it then.” She demanded playfully, trying to get him to smile again as she attempted to swipe the bottle back. He immediately jerked it away from her grasp and held it up high.  
“I’ll drink it all!”  
“Don’t!” Cara admonished, her eyes wide. “Din, seriously! You will get so sick!” He frowned.  
“I will not.” He groused, blocking her grasping hands and drinking more. He shivered hard as he swallowed and handed the bottle back.  
“You’re going to be sorry tomorrow.”  
“I won’t.” He murmured, blinking drowsily. Cara sighed and took another swig.

The movie was over and Din was slumped beside her, his head on her shoulder, snoring softly. Cara gently pushed him off her and back until he was lying on his side. She grabbed his feet and pulled his legs up onto the couch and threw a blanket over him. She doubted that he needed it. He was still wearing all his armor, even his boots. He had set all his weapons aside earlier, but he couldn’t be comfortable. But then again, he was passed out drunk, so she decided to leave him as he was.

When Cara woke the sun was in her eyes and she grumbled angrily, turning over so that the sun shone on her back. Then she heard Din in the refresher across the hall from her room choking and retching.  
“Kriff.” She murmured. “I told him.”

She was waiting for him when he finally staggered out, looking even more miserable than the day before.  
“Come on.” She said, ushering him into her room. “Sleep here. It’s closer to the ‘fresher.” He was already shaking his head. “Yes, Din. I’m not hung over, and I have work to do. You stay here and sleep it off, okay? And take off that armor, it’s just going to make you feel worse trying to sleep with it on.” He just stood there, looking so lost and confused. His face was far too pale and it worried her. “Okay, just sit. I’ll help you.” He didn’t move, but something akin to panic bloomed on his face and Cara was hurriedly pushing him back into the ‘fresher. She got him back on his knees and hurried out just in time for him to vomit again. “Well, shit.” She sighed. “I guess I’m staying home today.”

She finally got him out of his armor and stripped down to his underwear. He immediately curled up in her bed, clutching his head with a miserable groan.  
“I’m sorry, Din. I should have made you some food last night. Or gave you something other than booze to drink.”  
“Not your fault.” He muttered.

He was sick three more times after that. Each time he made his way back to Cara’s room, she brought him something to drink. It wasn’t until the sun was nearing the horizon again that he finally got up and dressed himself. She just returned from buying something for them to eat when she saw him appear.  
“At last he rises from the dead!” She crowed in triumph.  
“Ha ha.” He grumbled in irritation.  
“Greef has a, and I quote: ‘very important message’ for you.”  
“Shit.” Din sighed, straightening back up just as he was about to sit.  
“Well, you can eat first. The message can wait. You practically threw up your entire body weight earlier. You need food.” Din muttered something she didn’t catch, and didn’t bother to hide her smirk when he sat and removed his helmet.

“Mando! What the hell have you been up to?” Greef seemed exceptionally pleased to see him. Din could do nothing more than stare in confusion for a moment before Greef was hurriedly waving him over and ordering him to sit. “If I asked you to have a drink with me, would you?” He asked, his smile entirely too smug. Din’s groan had him chuckling merrily. “Yeah I heard. _Literally._ ”  
“Kriff.” Din muttered, feeling his face flush in embarrassment.  
“Hey, trust me. Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt, all that.”  
“So what is this _‘very important message’_?” Greef huffed out a laugh.  
“Here’s a better question: Why the hell is Luke Skywalker trying to find you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will have another part to this, but I gotta write it first!!


End file.
